The present invention relates to collapsible strollers. Specifically, the present invention relates a fold latch assembly adapted to releasably secure a collapsible stroller in an operating position and may be released thus allowing the collapsible stroller to be biased into a collapsed position.
Strollers are generally known in the art. Typically such devices include a frame constructed from a plurality of tubular members. The tubular members often have a pair of forward legs, a pair of rearward legs, a pair of arms and a handle disposed between the arms. Attached to the frame is a child support. To increase the versatility of such devices, it has been found to be desirable to provide strollers that are collapsible. Accordingly, such frames after include a plurality of joints between the various tubular members such that the stroller may be pivoted between a collapsed position and an operative position. Further, several latches are often employed to allow the device to be securely retained in the operative position, when such is desired by the user, and to be releasable into the collapsed position, when doing so is desirable.
To advance the art, various latch mechanisms have been suggested for use with stroller. For instance, one such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,584 to Haut et al. The collapsible stroller to Haut et al. includes a first locking device having a slidable catch dispose surrounding a lower portion of each of the arms. The slidable catch is oriented to releasably receive an end of the forward leg and abut a first hinge on the forward leg. Although devices built in accordance with the teachings of Haut et al. substantially improve the art, several improvements would still be desirable. For instance, such devices require the user to digitally grasp the slidable catch on both arms. Accordingly, the user would be required to utilize both hands to perform such an operation. In addition, latches designed in accordance with Haut et al. utilize a substantial amount of material and occupy a significant amount of space. Also, a child may inadvertently insert objects such as a finger and the like between the slidable catch and the first hinge thereby pinching or otherwise harming the child. Such regions are undesirable and commonly known in the industry as pinch points.
To further improve upon the device to Haut et al., other advancements have been made in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,248 issued to Kakuda, commonly assigned a herein incorporated by reference, suggests a latch mechanism having a one hand release mechanism. Specifically, the device to Kakuda includes a release mechanism disposed on the handle and a slidable catch disposed on each of the arms. A wire is disposed within the arms at interconnects the release mechanism to the slidable catch on each arm of the stroller such that both slidable catches may be actuated simultaneously by operating the release mechanism. Although the device to Kakuda substantially improves the art, such devices could still be further improve upon. Kakuda utilizes a slidable catch similar to Haut. Accordingly, the device to Kakuda provides many of the same drawbacks as found in Haut et al. Specifically, the slidable catch to Kakuda utilizes a significant amount of material and occupies a substantial amount of space. Further, a child may inadvertently insert objects between the slidable catch and the first hinge thereby pinching or otherwise harming the child.
Other devices have been suggested to provide a collapsible stroller that reduces the amount of material utilized and space occupied. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,735 to Onishi discloses a foldaway baby carriage and folding mechanism employed therein. The folding mechanism includes a locking block disposed on an exterior surface of an arm and connected to an unlocking button by a wire running through the arm. A spring engaged between the locking blocks and the handle telescopically urges the locking blocks away from the arm. The locking block engages reversal members, which are pivotally interconnected between the arms and the rear legs, to lock the stroller in an operating position.
Although devices constructed in accordance with Onishi may provide certain advantages such devices also have several drawbacks. For instance, the device to Onishi utilizes a locking block disposed around at least a portion of the exterior surface of the arm. As such, the device to Onishi utilizes a substantial amount of material and occupies a significant amount of space. Another drawback of the device to Onishi is that it still includes several pinch points. Specifically, a pinch point may occur between the locking block and the reversal member and between the reversal member and the rearward leg.
Accordingly, one skilled in the art can appreciate that collapsible strollers may still be substantially improved upon. Specifically, it would be desirable to have a fold latch assembly that reduces the amount of material utilized. In addition, it would be desirable to have a device that operates effectively while also reducing the amount of space occupied by such a fold latch assembly. Further, it would be desirable to have a device which reduces the opportunity for injury by reducing pinch points.